raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Air Training
You made it to the third book! You should give yourself a pat on the back :D 12:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Air Siege Fanon: Spirit Shortcut --> Soyun "Where do you think the Avatar is now, Lord?" My new scars cannot be entirely disguised by my clothes. The Avatar sent a blast of blue fire at me, at the moment the girl blocked me. I fell of the mountain, but I didn't land fatally thanks to my airbending. "He will head to the Water Tribe. He probably thinks they stand a chance in the Northern one. We need to capture him before he reaches it, because we have no authority there." "Where should we await them?" "At the Northern Air Temple. His airbending skills are not complete yet. He will go there to take more lessons." "Should I inform Wanji?" "Let's not bother him with this. He already has the monks to convince." As Xiuying left the room, I knew she would personally take care of the Avatar. At least one person in the family grew up right. Ai Lun Na "Calm down. Move your hands in a circle, like this. The air shield won't come by using brute force." Tian is a good teacher. At least, I think so. I can see Lan trying the best he can, but the technique just won't come. "OK. Let's try something different. Think about what you already know about airbending. You are at tier five, which is not bad. Now, think about the thirty-one other tiers. With every one you climb, you are closer to mastering the element of air." "Shouldn't Lan simply be moving his hands without having to try hard? Like, first loosen your arms, then move them in a circle." Lan tries it like that. It works! I'm an airbending genius! "Another tier done! This is going smooth!" It is. We are two days traveling and we just reached shore. Lan mastered the first three tiers with Lady Jinora, but the others are up to Tian. Yesterday, Lan mastered the air kick and a smaller version of the air blast. "OK, Lan! Ready to try?" "I'm ready." "Elena?" "Let's go." "Now, Lan, don't forget you can only use airbending. So I don't want to see any fire or water here, OK? Also, Elena, go a little easy on him." Lan got into a fighting stance, with his arms slightly bent. "Bring it, airbender." He launches an air blast at me. I block it, and send the wall at him. He moves himself out of its way, but I follow him. "You aren't going anywhere!" I shatter the rock, and hurl the pieces at Lan. He blocks it with the air shield. "Perfect usage, Lan! Keep going!" As I move the earth beneath his feet, Tian says: "Enough practice for now. Good job, you two!" It barely was a fight. Still, he made me sweat. Guess that's just opposites... Tiankong Lan was learning very fast. He must have talent for every single one of the elements. Blue fire, a healer... Perhaps he'll even be able to join the metalbending police! Lan gathered some food. He found a lop-eared rabbit. Elena and Lan are really enjoying it, and with the fire, even my veggies taste better. "So, I still haven't heard about your adventures to the Spirit World. Care to tell me?" "It wasn't anything big. We walked, received knowledge about how to prevent skin aging, and also got a vision of the attack." "So, the Spirit World is completely different from the physical world for me, because I can actually see there. Here, I simply see the spirits of people, but not the bodies. Also, I can see the things I can see here with my seismic sense." "You can see spirits?" "It's everything I can see. Lan is pristine white, and you are somewhat darker. It's hard to tell the stars when you are looking at the sun." And so we went to sleep. Lan Se The training drill is really hard. Sometimes it is against Tian, but sometimes it is against Elena, who shows no mercy for a beginning airbender. This time, I need to win a race against Elena using airbending to speed me up. "Ready? Go!" I rush off. I'm manipulating the wind to stop right in front of me and even push me forwards to slow down Elena. She has been seated for far too long and is now doing everything she can to stop me from going to the next tier. Fortunately, earth isn't the fastest element. I send out an air wake, but it only slows her down for a matter of seconds. I can see the finish and Tian, but I also see something far more concerning. As I finish the course five seconds before Elena, I look at the horizon. Our enemy is there. In the walls of Ba Sing Se. "How did we make it here?" Elena asks the question that is on all of our minds. Trivia * Hooray for filler chapters! The first paragraph is story, though. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se